The Road Trip
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Liz has an extremely strange dream when she falls asleep on the way to a faraway crime scene. Seriously, it's a weird dream. Lizzington! OOC


**Hi again! I've got another OOC fic for y'all and I hope you like it.**

**The Road Trip**

"Does everyone have a bag packed?" Cooper asked the three agents and Red. They had to go on an eight hour drive to investigate some travesty; didn't know why they couldn't fly out to the scene. "Okay, so you four are taking the SUV and you should get there around midnight tonight." They all nodded and left the room to get their stuff and Red followed Liz to her office.

"This is gonna be fun," he smiled brightly and she laughed at his enthusiasm. Liz tossed him her rolled up blanket then grabbed her duffle. He guided her with a hand on the small of her back to the garage where Ressler and Meera were waiting.

"Let's hurry and get on the road, I don't want to be driving all night," Ressler said, packing some bags in the back. Liz threw her blanket in the middle seats and then said, "Dang it! I forgot my pillow."

"I'm sure this vehicle is comfortable enough you won't need one," Red said as he climbed into the middle followed by Liz, rolling her eyes.

"Are we all set to go?" Meera asked once she and Ressler were settled in the front.

"Yep," Liz confirmed. She actually kind of liked long road trips; she could get so much done or catch up on her sleep. But Red was in the car too, so there was that slight annoyance.

They were about an hour into the ride and Liz had pulled out her iPod so she wouldn't have to listen to Meera and Donald bickering anymore. She occasionally glanced at the interesting man sitting beside her, who was reading some book, and apparently wore glasses. She caught herself a few times staring at him in those glasses, and he caught her too, giving her a small smile each time, making her blush.

She didn't realize how sleepy she was getting and finally laid her head back on the seat, unbuckling her seatbelt hoping Ressler was a good driver, and slowly blinking until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Liz had a vivid dream about being in a zoo and watching the giraffes eat bright green leaves...

_But suddenly she was in there with them eating plants too. She was a giraffe._

_Liz looked around and spotted another giraffe that was beautiful and wearing black rimmed glasses, just standing under a tree in the shade. She approached him and heard him say "Hello" in her head when she was close enough. She used her giraffe telepathy to give him a "Hi" back, then asked, "Can I stand under this tree too?" The other giraffe nodded and moved over some so she could get the protection from the searing sun._

_"What's your name?" Liz asked him next._

_"You can call me Red. And you are Lizzie?" "Liz," she looked out at the other giraffes eating._

_Days pass and they're hanging out under the tree again. They were closer, munching on leaves together, going on walks, one always following the other. While they stood together now, Red kept turning and rubbing his neck and head against Liz's back and neck. She would reciprocate by rubbing her neck against his and telepathically murmuring things to him. His nose nudged her behind..._

Liz woke up and slowly opened her eyes to see Red smiling down at her. "What. The. Fuck," she whispered to herself.

"Well that's not usually the first thing said when someone wakes up," he looked at her curiously, "what's wrong?"

"I just had the weirdest dream," Liz shifted and his hand ran through her hair soothingly. "You and I were giraffes and we were..." she trailed off noticing her head was in his lap and her fingers were curled around his side. She took a quick glance to the front of the SUV to see Ressler with earbuds in, music so loud she could hear the tune of an old song, and what seemed to be Meera snoozing with Liz's blanket thrown over her, before laying her head down on Red's lap again, her face pointing towards his stomach.

"What were we doing?"

"I think we were flirting... Like we kept rubbing our necks on each other and stuff, it was really weird." she blushed. Red chuckled and trailed a finger down her cheek, coaxing a sigh out of her. "And you were wearing those glasses. Where'd they go?" she just noticed he was no longer wearing them. Red laughed and pulled them out of the pocket of his coat that was thrown over her back and put them back on.

"I like them," she said.

"Clearly."

They were silent again, Liz examining the fibers on his vest and playing with a button with one hand, keeping her other around his side. She'd look up at him when his fingers stopped moving in her hair, and blushed when he'd look at her and continue.

"Red?" she whispered, "Why do you think I had a dream about us flirting?" she mumbled her question. He smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure. The subconcious is a strange part of the mind," he explained. Liz thought for a moment, then said, "Actually, I think I have an idea why." She sat up with one hand on his thigh supporting her while the other went to hold his cheek as she kissed him. He kissed her back instantly and leaned them both forward to get a better grip on her before pulling her back and onto his lap. Liz deepened the kiss and moved to straddle him, both of her hands now holding his face in place, his hands lightly gripping her waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ressler pulled his earbuds out and looked at them through the rearview mirror, making quick glances back at them. "What are you doing?" he yelled, causing Meera to wake up.

Liz and Red paused and looked at them in the front seat. Liz stuttered and Red said, "It's called kissing, Ressler. A wonderful activity, you should try it with someone sometime." Ressler ignored the comment, "You two can't do this though! Meera!" Meera waved a dismissive hand and moved to go back to sleep.

"Why not, Donald? I don't see anything wrong with this, do you Lizzie?" Liz was starting to feel uncomfortable in Red's lap, but Red's hand on her side was trying to soothe her.

Ressler stumbled for a reason why, "You... just can't. Cooper wouldn't allow it."

"Cooper's not here," Red replied, looking back at Liz's blushing.

"Your head's on the chopping block then." Red kissed Liz again and she began to nip at his bottom lip.

"This is uncomfortable," Ressler grumbled, putting his music back on so he wouldn't have to hear the soft sounds Liz was making.

After things quieted back down and the two were done making out, Liz quickly fell asleep in Red's lap, her face in the crook of his neck, and he followed soon after.

**So there we go :) I'm not sure if I like this one much. While I was typing the giraffe part i was like 'how did this happen? how did I get to telepathic giraffes, like wtf' That was weird, even for me lol I went to Animal Kingdom today and got to see some adorable giraffes**

**Next fic should be posted soon, unless I become really frustrated with my keyboard, 'cause that happens.**


End file.
